


everything I do (I do it, for you)

by angelcakkes



Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Moomin cafe yay, Really really cheesy and sappy and gross, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Renjun drags a reluctant Jeno to a Moomin cafe.





	everything I do (I do it, for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy YUCK I'm sorry.  
> Once again, heavily unedited.

“This. Is. So. AWESOME!”

Renjun cheers excitedly, waving his arms around. He bounces over to the main door of the Moomin Café, which is shaped much like the Moominhouse itself, and turns around to Jeno. “Quick, take a picture!”

Jeno drags his eyes over the building, face pinched with confusion on what to make of the situation presented to him. They are moments before entering this horrifically bright blue café, teeming with stickers and plushies of the cartoon character. Jeno is, well, slightly unnerved.

“Jeno!”

“Yeah.” Jeno drawls, tearing his eyes away from the building to look at the cause behind his predicament – his loving, scheming, boyfriend posing cutely under the arch of the doorway. He snaps a photo and rolls his eyes when Renjun jumps in hurrah, disappearing into the café. Jeno groans, feeling a headache coming on, and follows him inside.

He recalls the conversation that triggered the current situation, two weeks ago in the kitchen, when Jeno was preparing dinner and Renjun had just gotten home from work. He had snuck his arms around Jeno’s waist and wriggled his head under his arm to, uncomfortably, look at Jeno.

“How much do you love me?” He had asked first up, causing Jeno to sigh in exasperation, knowing completely well Renjun wanted something.

“It’s good to see you too babe. How was your day? Mine was great.”

Renjun pulled his head out to swivel Jeno around, and braced him against the kitchen counter. His expression was set and serious as he stared up at Jeno. “This is a life or death question, Jeno. How much do you love me?”

“You know how much I love you.” Jeno replies, kissing the tip of Renjun’s nose. “I love you this much,” his lips travel to his forehead, “this much,” they trail down to kiss his both his eyes, each one slowly, “this much,” next, the apples of his cheeks, “this much,” with a chaste kiss to his lips, “and this much.”

Renjun smiled at the tenderness, nuzzled his face into Jeno’s neck, then pulled away, shaking his head vigorously. “No, no no. Stop distracting me. How much are you willing to do for me, if you love me so much?”

Jeno mentally cursed, already guessing that Renjun had come home after signing them up for something Jeno wouldn’t be caught dead doing – like that couple’s yoga session that one time, or the ‘life imitates art’ exhibition that Jeno slept through. “Sweetie –“

“It’s not bad, I swear!” Renjun played with the hem of his shirt before looking up at Jeno with big, doe eyes, blinking innocently. He knew Jeno could never say no to that. “There’s a new Moomin café in town and –“

“No.”

“Jeno –“

“I love you, but not enough to eat and play pretend with sweaty old men in cartoon costumes –“

“B-but you love me! Jeno!”

And, after a few minutes of pleading, somehow, Jeno had found himself agreeing.

Which leads to now, with Renjun pulling him into the café, and Jeno reluctantly dragging his feet behind him, feeling his pride decline with every step into the excessively cute store.

They’re greeted at the start of the café by a giant Moomin mascot. Jeno, being uncultured, has no idea exactly which Moomin it is – until Renjun gleefully shouts, “Snork!”

 _Snork_ , dressed in a waiter’s suit, escorts them to a free table towards the back of the café. They climb the log-steps and are seated on seats covered in fake grass, to imitate the lush valley painted on the wall behind them. The table, is an intentionally rough, wooden surface, and the lights are warm flower-buds that branch out from the pillars – painted to be trees. Jeno is surprisingly astonished by the effort put into the small café, and silently praises the venue.

“You need to choose a Moomin.”

Jeno looks at Renjun, then down at the pamphlet he slides across, then back up. “What?”

“A Moomin. To have sit next to us on these two extra chairs.” Renjun pats the two stools beside them.

Jeno inwardly groans, all credit for the café fading. “How about you choose for me?”

Renjun lights up and proceeds to flick through the pamphlet, chewing his lips in serious contemplation over which Moomins to choose. “There’s just so many…” He mutters under his breath, and an absentminded smile grows on Jeno’s face. Despite Renjun bringing him to a café aimed at kids and the tragically lonely – he quickly scans the room and notes the target patrons – he can’t deny that seeing Renjun genuinely happy, makes him absolutely delighted. Even if the giant Moomin statues and posters are sure to haunt his dreams for the rest of forever.

“Let’s go with Moominpappa and Moominmamma!” Renjun finally decides. “Now, what do you want to eat?” He buries himself into the menu, cooing at the decorative dishes and themed drinks. Jeno follows suit, staring perplexed at the odd and vague names of each item.

“What are you going to get?” He asks Renjun – see if he can get some guidance.

“I’m going to get the Snorkmaiden milkshake, and the Mymble muffins and more – it comes with ice cream and syrup.”

Jeno clicks his tongue and nods slowly, turning back to his menu. After some thought, he decides the Little Me pancakes and The Groke – which is just iced coffee – sound like the safest options. Upon deciding, Renjun rings the bell and a waitress arrives to take their order.

“Isn’t this so exciting?” Renjun buzzes in his seat, wide smile not slipping since stepping foot into the café. Jeno reaches over to loosely cup his hand.

“Of course it is.” He says, although they both know he’s lying through his teeth.

Renjun moves to the seat beside him and rests his head on his shoulder. “Thanks for coming with me. I know you don’t like stuff like this.”

Jeno angle his head for Renjun to steal a quick kiss, before shuffling back to his seat. As they wait for their food, Jeno aimlessly scrolls through his phone when a looming shadow falls over the table. Renjun gasps, making Jeno look up to gape at the gigantic plush toys brought to their table – worker underneath barely visible. They toys are situated on either side, and if Jeno wasn’t already uncomfortable, he was now.

“I’m too sober for this.” Jeno rubs his temples and heaves his shoulders.

“You don’t even drink.” Renjun reminds him, taking several photos of the plushies.

“Yeah, but now would’ve been the perfect time to start.”

Renjun doesn’t hear him – too busy frantically taking photos of their table and the store from all angles possible.

“Jun.” He calls, “Renjun.”

“Yes?”

“How long do we have to stay here?” He asks, eyes shifting warily between the two plushies.

“Oh, we won’t stay too long, I promise. We’ll just eat, take some complimentary photos with the mascots, and then go.”

Jeno drums him fingers on the table and hopes the food gets here soon.

As if his prayers were heard, the food arrives within a few minutes. To Jeno’s surprise, the themed food looks exceptionally delicious, and his stomach churns in hunger. He’d woken up too late for breakfast, so this was his first meal of the day and he couldn’t wait to dig in –

“Stop stop.” Renjun sticks a hand out and stops Jeno mid-attack on his plate. In the other hand, he holds his phone out to take photos of the plates, swerving his body to take them at more flattering angles.

Jeno bites into his fist as Renjun pushes, separates, and fixes the items into the perfect positions and snaps more pictures.

“Done. You can eat now.”

Without a moment’s breath, he digs into the food and moans at the sweet glory of fresh pancakes. Renjun cuts the large muffins in half – wildberry and French toast flavoured – for them to share.

“This is really good.” Jeno comments through a mouth full of food. “I thought it’d taste bland since they put so much effort into the theme.”

Renjun laughs and reaches over the table to wipe icing sugar off Jeno’s chin. “I’m glad you’re thinking better of the café now.”

As they’re almost done eating, a bell chimes and two workers stand on the mini stage at the front of the café to make an announcement.

“As you all know, before the end of your meal, you will be given the chance to take a polaroid with one of our Moomin mascots!” The audience cheers as one worker points to the mascots on the side, who jump in enthusiasm. Jeno claps along out of courtesy, while Renjun leaps out of his seat to cheer.

If Jeno didn’t love him, he would choose to not know him.

The other woman hushes the audience to continue. “But today is a special day. Today, you all have a chance to win trademark Moomin collectables! All you have to do, is chug one glass of our Stinky Sourpop Sodas, for your chance to win a scratch ticket! If you scratch the winning colour – gold – then you will win a free collectable!” The crowd cheers again and the two workers squeal with eagerness.

Jeno looks on, dumbfounded at the uproar, and decides it’s a good time to leave. “Junnie are you done? Because I think this place is scary cult like and is not safe anymore.”

“Huh?” Renjun whips his head around and look around at the food. “Oh yeah, I’m done. Let’s take those photos and just go.” He quietly begins to pull his coat on, lips forming a slight pout.

Jeno closes his eyes and sighs - he’s just too weak. “Do you want a toy?”

“Huh – what? No, no, it’s fine let’s just go you endured enough –“

Jeno clasps a hand over Renjun’s to keep him from getting up and forces him to look his way. “Sit. We’re getting you a damn toy.”

Renjun grins and pushes Moominpappa out of the way to make room beside Jeno, crawling almost into his lap to pepper kisses across his cheek. Jeno sighs and rings the bell, ordering a glass of the Stinky Soda.

“It can’t be that bad, right? I mean, its name is just a name, right?” Jeno looks to Renjun and clenches his jaw when Renjun simply shrugs.

Soon, a waitress arrives with a much taller than expected glass of green, fizzing, soda. She waits by to monitor the chug, and Jeno looks to Renjun nervously. He knows Renjun can’t handle sour things to save his life, so he doesn’t have much hope to back out. Renjun kisses his shoulder and silently cheers him on. Jeno gulps, gripping the glass and shutting his eyes tight before throwing the drink back.

His tongue burns as the acidic drink washes down his throat with every gulp. Once done, he gasps and hurries for a sip of the ice latte to cool his tongue. The sourness of the drink was severely underestimated.

Renjun claps beside him as the waitress hands them a scratch ticket. Fishing out his keys, Renjun immediately begins scratching away at the foil Moomin picture to reveal the colour underneath.

It’s bronze. They both audibly groan, and Jeno feel his stomach swirl dangerously.

“It’s okay.” Renjun smiles and rubs his back. “You did well.”

Jeno shakes his head and curses his stubborn mind for being so dedicated to Renjun’s happiness. Unable to speak with his burning tongue, he asks the waitress for another, to which she looks at him shock before nodding.

“Jeno, it’s fine. It’s not that important. We can go now.”

“Nope. Not until I get you a toy.”

The waitress returns with another glass of the infernal drink, and sets it before Jeno. He takes a deep breath and chugs it down in three gulps. Renjun waits with the latte, handing it to Jeno as soon as he sets the empty glass down. They win another ticket, and Renjun scratches it to reveal bronze again.

“I think my throat is on fire.” Jeno coughs, rubbing his throat.

Renjun strokes his hair back behind his ears, “okay we’re done now. We’re just wasting money for a stupid toy that doesn’t even cost half of the drink.”

Jeno shakes his head again and holds up a finger to the waitress, asking for one more. She blinks and nods slowly, shuffling away.

“Jeno, you’re just being stupid now –“ He’s cut off by Jeno’s lips pulling him into a sweet kiss.

“Now I’m good to go.” Jeno pumps his fist, and Renjun blushes furiously.

“You’re so annoying.”

The waitress returns with the third glass. This time, before drinking, Jeno silently prays for it to be the winning glass, and downs it in one go.

“I think I’m gonna die.” He chokes out, feeling dizzy and tongue completely numb. He drains the rest of the latte and anxiously watches Renjun scratch the ticket.

“It’s gold!” Renjun shouts, waving it around in the air. “We won!”

They jump to their feet and Renjun leaps into Jeno’s arms. Jeno spins him around and lets Renjun kiss his cheek over and over again. Although, at the back of his mind, Jeno knows it’s too dramatic of a reaction for a cheap toy.

The waitress presents them with a small box, which Renjun immediately tears open to find a small Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden paperweight. The prize is so small, that Jeno thinks he could’ve skipped the lethal experience and bought Renjun a box of the small weights instead. But, seeing Renjun smile brightly at the prize and hug it to his chest, is enough to cool the burn in his throat.

“Time for our photo!” Renjun says towards the end of their date. He stands beside the Moomintroll mascot and poses – with his toy – for the picture. The woman hands him the printed photo and he bounces over to Jeno. “Okay, your turn.”

“What? No, no. You can take my turn.”

“No,” Renjun pulls him along, “come on please? I want a photo of my two loves.”

Jeno sighs in defeat and complies, turning to add, “but I’m first, right? You love me more, right?”

Renjun chooses not to answer and shoos him along. The mascot guides an awkwardly stiff Jeno to its side, while the waitstaff tells him to pose cutely. Hesitantly, Jeno steps closer to the towering mascot and pulls the cutest, bunny-ear pose he can. To the side, he eyes Renjun taping the whole thing, and scowls at him.

“You’re doing great!” Renjun cackles, marvelling in Jeno’s embarrassment.

With their photos taken, Renjun bids an extensive goodbye to the staff and mascots, promising to visit again. On the other hand, Jeno’s out of there before Renjun can turn to him to confirm their revisit.

Renjun hooks his arm through Jeno’s and yanks him down for a peck to his cheek. Rubbing his cheek against Jeno’s shoulder, they make their way to the station.

“Thanks for coming with me. It really means a lot, to be able to share one of my childhood joys with you.”

Jeno unhooks their arms to wrap his around Renjun’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing his crown. “Anything for you.”

They reach the station soon, sitting down in await of their train; Renjun idly playing with Jeno’s fingers, head resting on his chest.

“I just have two questions now.” Jeno says, prepping to use Renjun’s momentary joy to his advantage.

“Shoot.”

“Will you come to this year’s anime convention with me?”

Jeno can feel Renjun roll his eyes without even looking. Yet, Renjun sighs deeply and finally, after years of trying to take him along, says “yes.”

Jeno shuts his eyes and inwardly shouts with triumph. “Okay next question, do you love me more than Moomin?”

Renjun gets up to check the time on his phone, blatantly ignoring him.

“Renjun, babe, I’m being serious – me or Moomin?”

“Oh, look our train's here.” Renjun smirks at Jeno and stands up to board the train.

“Renjun, don’t ignore me. You love me more, right? Right?”

Swiftly turning on his heel, Renjun plants a kiss to Jeno’s lips and pulls him onto the train.

Jeno takes it as an affirmative.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them!  
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
